All I Need Is You
by MinakoHyuga
Summary: Hinata gave up on Naruto and loves our handsome avenger. What happens when she takes training a bit too far? Why Sasuke will help of course! Pairing: Sasuke and Hinata


All I need is You

A/N: Hello again! This is my second story on fanfiction and it is dedicated to Echo Uchiha, the only person who reviewed my previous story. I hope to get more reviews this time… The main pairing is Sasuke and Hinata, don't like, don't read. This is a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Hinata would be together

It was late that night and Hinata Hyuga was walking home from the training grounds. Her chakra level was low and she looked like she'd fall over any minute, in fact she did. "Ugh! I am so stupid!" she muttered. "No you're not." A voice said behind her. She turned around. "S-Sasuke-san?" she said, blushing. See, she gave up on Naruto and now fell in love with his handsome team mate, convenient right? Sasuke offered her his hand to help her up. "What are you doing out so late?" he asked her, his eyes giving no emotion. "O-Oh, I was just t-training… I want to show my f-father that I am not a failure…" Hinata told him looking at the ground. "B-But I always w-will be a f-failure…" Suddenly Sasuke looked at her sharply, "You are not a failure!" he yelled, somewhat scaring and shocking the shy Hyuga. "And stop stuttering, there's no need to be shy around me."

"Oh… sorry Sasuke-san…" she mumbled. "Hey, enough with the formal name, just call me Sasuke, k?" Sasuke said giving a small smile. _Wow… That was the first time I ever saw him smile… And at me!_ Hinata thought blushing and smiling back. "Okay Sasuke." She said. "I'll walk you home." Sasuke told her and grabbed her hand, not caring if she agreed or not. When they started home a familiar blonde haired shinobi ran towards them. "Hey, Sasuke teme!" Naruto yelled. "Oh hi Hinata." He said to her. "Naruto!" Hinata scolded. "You shouldn't call Sasuke-kun that!" _Did she just say kun?_ Sasuke thought. _Sure I like Hinata but I didn't know she liked me back. Hn. I may have a chance after all._ He noticed Hinata blush in embarrassment at her impulsive words. And Naruto noticed them holding hands. "Are you two dating or something?" he asked. "Uh… well…" Hinata said but stumbled on the ground and Sasuke caught her. "Yeah I guess." Sasuke answered for her and picked her up bridal style. Hinata blushed deeply. "Oh…" Naruto said dumbly and Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Yup. That's Naruto all right…_ "Well we best be going… Bye Naruto…" Hinata said. Sasuke took the hint that she wanted to talk to him in private and gave Naruto a curt nod and teleported to a place in the forest, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto.

"Okay Hina, we're alone now." Sasuke told the girl in his arms and put her down. Hinata was blushing and poking her two index fingers together. "Well… um… Did you really mean what you said to Naruto?" she blurted out. Sasuke blushed a bit to at that. "Well… yeah. So now I have to ask you, will you be my girlfriend Hinata?" "Yes!" Hinata yelled happily and attempted to jump but fell down. "Ow…" "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked in concern. "Yeah, fine, just running out of chakra." "Okay I'll carry you home then." Sasuke declared.

They arrived at the Hyuga compound in a matter of five minutes and Sasuke walked in still carrying Hinata. But too bad for them, Hiashi, Hinata's dad, was at the door. "Where have you been?" He bellowed at his daughter. "I-I w-was t-training…" Hinata stuttered, jumping down from Sasuke's arms only to fall… again… Sasuke caught her (again) and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "What is the Uchiha doing here? Are you that much of a failure you can't walk yourself home?" Hiashi added glaring at his daughter and pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him and Hinata started crying but then stiffened with rage, getting out of Sasuke grasp she yelled, "I train all night until my chakra is almost absoulutely zero, that I can barely make it home and this is what I get? No, father. I am not a failure. In fact, I am no longer heir to the Hyuga Clan, give the position to Hanabi. You want that right? Now you've got it! I'm leaving!" With that Hinata stormed up to her room to get her stuff and Sasuke followed her. "Are you sure about this hime?" Sasuke asked, shocked by his girfriend's fierceness. "Yes! Can I please come and live with you Sasuke?" She begged, after gathering all her stuff. "Of course." Sasuke replied. "Let's go now then." Hinata declared and jumped out her window, Sasuke following. Then he led the way to his apartment. "Here we are, your new home, Hina-hime." He told her. Then he noticed Hinata was crying. He took her inside and sat her on the couch. "Look Hinata, you're father's an ass. Don't listen to a word he says." Sasuke told her, hugging her close. "Thank you." Hinata said, burying her face in his chest. "Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asked. "Yes. All I need is you…" And with that, they went to bed. Did I mention that there was only one bed? *Evil grin*

THE END

A/N: Okay people! That's the end of my SasuHina one-shot. Plz review!


End file.
